Andre Sobota
In a musical environment flooded by accessible technology, not many artists have the notion and ability to connect distant areas of music in a distinctive way, and by doing it so well is why Andre Sobota has been conquering hearts and minds all over the globe. The early background as a musician, composer and jazz improviser, plus the unique influence of growing up in a multicultural environment in Brazil, has given Andre’s music such unique ingredients. When he decided to explore modern electronic music, he constantly sought to master each subgenre's language and technique. Such a combination has brought the global market not only top class sounding records, sophisticated encompassing rhythms, and breathtaking sound design, but also true musical compositions. Andre effortlessly expresses an endless new range of emotions and colour to modern electronic music. All these ingredients together are why for many, his official remix for the hit Princess Of China by Coldplay & Rihanna, released in the UK, is even more interesting than the original. Over the last decade, Andre has released more than a hundred records on the most prominent record labels in UK such as Pryda Friends, Anjuna, Toolroom, Perfecto and has also contributed to shaping the melodic side of Drum & Bass with the alias Bungle, having two albums released in the UK. His brand new single ‘Aura’ was massively supported not only by all DJs within the genre but also outside, being featured on the trance music prodigy Mat Zo's BBC Radio 1 Essential Mix. After all this, despite being prominent on different genres, Andre seems to be shaping his own. Raised in the populous city of São Paulo, Brazil, Sobota’s musical sensibilities were groomed from the point of childhood. Whether it be through an encouraging family, musically diverse environment, multiple sources of local inspiration or all the above, Sobota’s skills bloomed in the rich soils of his community and culture. After moving through instruments like the flute, and finding a strong affinity for the guitar, he played in instrumental rock and jazz bands as a teen and later found his start in electronic music through the drum and bass scene of his native city. Though music-making under his real name would follow in years to come, Sobota released his first album in 2002, and subsequently toured, as part of the band progressive rock band, “Shine”. However, after hearing a drum and bass mix by DJ Patife, he would change his musical trajectory, and go on to release his own original material under his successful “Bungle” moniker, with the first of many releases occurring in 2005, such as “Yes I Know” and “Back To Life“. In fact, 2005 saw Sobota’s career elevate on many levels, with the release of Bungle’s breakthrough underground classic, “25th Floor”. Being named “Best Brazilian Producer” and “Composer of the Best Brazilian track” of that year put him on the global map of rising talents, and his subsequent musical feats in years to come would cement his reputation even further. With the 2011 release of his first Bungle album, “Memories” Andre left very little ground uncovered in delivering one the arguably most surreal and non-conformist drum and bass albums in recent times, to universal acclaim among fans and critics alike. As stated, it was only a matter of time before, Andre would branch out from drum and bass, and find himself experiencing similar, if not greater, success in the world of techno and progressive house music, with releases under his real name starting in 2008. It didn’t take more than a year after that for the likes of Eric Prydz’s label to come knocking for a release, though this would occur a few years later. Specifically, 2012 would become a landmark year of said releases across a variety of labels, from the top dance labels such as Pryda Friends (“Voyager” EP) Toolroom Records (“Saviour EP”) Anjunadeep (“Out Of Reach” remix) to more underground labels like microCastle (“Surrounded By Time EP”) and System Records (“Beginnings EP”). This, of course, would not have been made possible if not for the fact that many of the world’s leading DJs and producers were fans of his work, from Eric Prydz to Above & Beyond, and Kaskade to Pete Tong. Having caught the attention of everyone from label heads to A&R agents has resulted in several remix opportunities for everyone from underground acts like DNYO to dance music stalwarts like Jody Wisternoff, and even megastars like Coldplay and Rihanna (“Princess of China”). His own music has also received remix treatment from the likes of 16 Bit Lolitas, Henry Saiz, and Electric Rescue. 2013 hasn’t seen Sobota slow down in the least. In fact, the opposite is the case. In 7 months, Andre has already offered up 4 EPs and 2 singles, with material having been previewed. Having his music appear in the BBC Radio 1 Essential Mixes of artists like Mat Zo, claiming several chart positions on Beatport, and having his music on the iTunes #1 album “Anjunadeep 05”, are only a few musical attainments of the year. Of course, with his undeniable talents and unblemished track record for creating quality music, it would be an understatement to say that this year or next year would be his greatest year. If there’s one thing you should have learned by now, is that Sobota constantly tops himself, and each year that comes is likely to offer up successively greater feats by one of progressive house’s and DnB’s greatest contributors. Releases Category:Producers Category:Article stubs